


Just sayin' the truth

by FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever/pseuds/FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor is all alone, Yaz, Ryan and Graham asked for some time away from that crazy mess, but an unexpected visitor shows up and the Doctor couldn't be happier.





	Just sayin' the truth

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom. Please, forgive me for any grammar mistake. English is not my first language and I wrote while almost falling asleep, it was late and my beta wasn't available. Sorry. I hope you like it.  
> You can find me on tumblr and send me some ideas: 13doctorsstuff

One more day and there she was, alone and without a destiny other than the imminent danger. Graham asked for a time away claiming to be too old for all that crazy stuff. Ryan and Yaz seem to be nostalgic and with homesickness. Well, she knew very well how they felt, she had been in their shoes, afraid and far from home.  
Laying against one of the crystal pillar, the Doctor was eating a custard cream biscuit, which was given by her old girl, and hearing the comforting humming of the engines.  
“Nothing is right, old girl. I miss my friends. ”, she whispered while rubbing her fingers against the metal floor. The TARDIS made some kind of noise as if answering her. “I know they have their lives and I can’t be selfish, but I miss having someone to talk about all my nonsense. ”  
As if the TARDIS couldn’t handle any more complainings, it started its engines and the deafening sound of the breakes passed through the Doctor’s ears.  
“Oh my God, I hate when you do that!”, trying to stand up and failing miserably, the Doctor yelled at the center of the console table. “I promise I’ll never complain again”, suddenly the TARDIS came to an stop and the Doctor could finally stop stumbbling around the large room.  
Smoke was coming from everywhere and she thought she would have to went down to the engines to see what had broken this time.  
“You mad girl...”, pointing a finger to the ceilling the Doctor tried so hard to be angry to the machine, in vain of course. “We were flying in the time vortex, you just can’t do this. You could have been blown to pieces you fool girl!”, a high-pitched sound came from somewhere and the Doctor covered her ears. “OK, OK. I get it. I’m sorry I was rude. Now! Where are we?”  
The TARDIS went silence and the Doctor frowned.  
“What’s happening outside?”, she spoke and went down the step to the door but it was locked. “Ok, open it. Now!”, with her hands landing in her hips the Doctor stared at the ceilling. “Really, sometimes I don’t understand you.”  
She put her right hand in the door knob but quickly took it off, the metal structure was hot as hell.  
“Oi! Let me out or I’m gonna go down to the engines and make some changes, oh, and you won’t like it.”, she had her arms open in indignation, the machine did nothing but a simple noise. “Ok, you asked for that.”  
Turning back to the door, with her sonic in hand, she pointed it to the wooden structure. Several seconds passed and nothing happened. The TARDIS humming under her feet just made her eager.  
“I know it doesn’t do wood, but I had to try you old girl!”  
Suddenly the door was open and a sea of curly golden hair passed through it. The Doctor took in one deep breath and held it for two seconds before turning around to face the woman running around the console table.  
She couldn’t believe that that woman was there. Tears came to her eyes, but she took over the control of her body, speeding down both of her hearts and breathing slowly.  
“Please, can you tell the Doctor that River Song is waiting for him?”, the blonde woman spoke without even took her eyes off the console table.  
The Doctor frowned and looked River one more time. Oh, I am a woman now. She thought to herself and started to think about what to do.  
“I really don’t know what the Doctor did to the TARDIS, but I like it. It’s easier to read. Look these coordinates, the numbers, the grafics. Circular Gallifreyan, it couldn’t be easier.”, River laughed to herself, but stopped when noticed the ridiculous look at the other woman’s face. “What are you still doing here? I asked you to call the Doctor. I know he’s somewhere down the corridor, probably in the library...”  
The Doctor rised her hand as if asking for the word.  
“You can speak, you know, you don’t need to ask.”, River said and moved her head, making her hair swing around her face. “Just... speak.”  
The Doctor noticed the patience and the curiosity in River eyes, but a glimpsy of mistery was there as well. She couldn’t remember what made her fell in love with that woman, but that look was certaintly one of the reasons.  
“How did you get in here?”, the Doctor asked as if she didn’t know the answer, but of course she did.  
“The Doctor gave me a key all those years ago, but I really don’t need it. Between us, the TARDIS always let me in.”, River murmured and the Doctor frowned with the new information.  
“Oi! Why do you let her in?”, the Doctor yelled at the ceilling and pointed a finger to her wife. “I lost the TARDIS when I regenerated, days and days, and when I thought it couldn’t be worse I found out I had lost my key. And then I found her in this planet and I thought she would never let me in without the key like in my previous incarnations, but she let me in. But it was only this time.”, she started to wonder off while River gave her a wide-eye look. “What? I’m jealous of my wife and my machine!”  
River was open-mouthed and frozen on her feet, blinking more than necessary. Scrunching her face, the Time Lady realized what she had done.  
“Please, River, tell me we’ve already wed.”  
River Song stayed silent, look with teary eyes to the Doctor.  
“River...”  
“Yes, yes. We are married.”, her voice came out as a whisper and the Doctor let out her breath. “But... how?”  
“What?”, the Doctor looked around her searching for something wrong, but finding nothing. “Is there something wrong with me, River?”  
She walked some steps towards her wife and River stepped back rising her hand to stop the woman.  
“What’s wrong, River?”  
“It’s you...”, she suddenly spoke after a few seconds of silence.  
“Me?”, the Doctor scrunched her nose and looked over her shoulder. “Am I stinking?  
“No. Jesus, you are worst than the previous ones. You distract yourself very easy.”, River laughed loud and then looked her Doctor in the eyes. “It’s you, your face, your body. You really changed this time, sweetie.”  
“Oh”, the Doctor made a serious face, but soon enough it turned into a beutiful and smiling face. “I’m a woman now!”, she put her hands in her pockets and turned around two times just to show herself to her wife. “Did you like it?”  
“If I liked it? Sweetie, you are so hot that I wanna took your clothes off right now.”, the desire in her voice was crystal clear and the Doctor felt herseld blushing. “Oh, how can you be hot and cute at the same time?”  
“Stop it!”, the Time Lady turned her look to her feet.  
“Just sayin’ the truth, love.”, River took one step foward and lifted her wife’s chin. “I love it.”  
“Can I do something?”, the Doctor asked, her voice lower than ever.  
“Sure”, River bit her lips and waited for her wife’s next move.  
The Doctor cupped River’s face slowly, bringing it down a little bite, just enough to do what she had in mind. She brushed her lips over hers and that mix of pain and love took over her body. She missed River so much and all she wanted to do in that moment was to kiss her deeper than ever before.  
“Do it, Sweetie.”, River spoke using the same tone as the Doctor when she last spoke.  
And then she did. All the love she has ever felt in one kiss. The Doctor’s hands trailed River’s cheeks reaching her hair, the Doctor locked her fingers in those soft curls, that made her smell, the scent of her shampoo – the same shampoo, that one of lemon and citric fruits – even stronger. She was a drug, but one drug that the Doctor didn’t intend to stop using.  
The kiss turned into one of luxury and passion and none of them wanted to break it. River put her hands in the other woman’s shoulders making her coat fall to the floor with a thud and she smiled seeing her wife’s clothes.  
“I see you kept the suspenders.”, River drew a trail in the golden suspender with her finger.  
“I just thought it would be cool. Too bad my bow ties don’t fit me anymore.”, the Doctor made a pout.  
“The only thing I liked about your bow ties was that when your wore them I could pull you closer to me and kiss you way easier.”, River rised her eyebrow and smiled. “But with this suspenders I can do this as well.”  
The archeologist entangled her pointing fingers around each brace of the suspenders and pulled the Doctor even closer.  
“I need you, River.”, the Doctor thought that she would never say that again. “I need you with me.”, she continued and kissed her neck. “I can’t lose you.”  
“I’m here, Sweetie. You have me, I’m not going anywhere.”, River lifted her wife’s head and smiled. “You’ll never lose me. Ever.”  
The pain that those words caused in the Doctor couldn’t be described and she felt like doing something that they had done before, a long time ago. Turning from River and taking her coat in hands, the Doctor reached one of the pockets searching for something.  
“Doctor, what are you doing. We were having a moment here.”, River watched as her wife bit her tongue in frustation. “You are mad.”  
“I’ve told you before, I’m a mad man with a box, now a woman... But I know you get it.”, she winked and River rolled her eyes. “Found it!”  
The Doctor let her coat fall back to the floor and took River’s right hand in hers.  
“Are you ready?”, she smiled and River laughed.  
“For what?”  
The Doctor put the soft grey silk in her hand and closed it.  
“To renew or vows.”


End file.
